


Anthem of the Angels

by darkskinwalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, Dark, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkskinwalker/pseuds/darkskinwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short song!fic I wrote for Breaking Benjamin's Anthem of the Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthem of the Angels

  
  
They hide in an old hospital. The walls are stained with blood, but it doesn't matter anymore, they won't be here for long. There's a big stab wound in Sam's gut and a bullet hole in Dean's left shoulder, but they're still together and that’s all that counts.

White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead

The small room in the center has no windows, no lights, but it's safe and so they chose it for their final rest. They block the door with two heavy closets. It won't be necessary to move them again. The small flashlight they found won't hold on much longer, but they don't care. When they finally lay down, together, in the same bed and hold each other, it doesn't matter, that they are brothers. No one will get to see it.

Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I  
  
They hold on to each other, while the life flows out of their veins. There is no reason to fight anymore. The final battle is over and they lost. They are the last ones standing and even that is just a matter of time.

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
  
Maybe if they had fought harder or attacked faster, maybe if they had realized their enemies plans earlier, but now it was too late, too late for everything.

Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart and fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to gray

Dean watches Sam's blank eyes carefully and wonders, when exactly he had given up. Maybe when they had killed Ellen? Or when they skinned Jo alive in front of them? He can think of so many ocasions. Maybe it was the sound of Bobby's body being ripped into pieces long after his pain filled shouts had long ended.

Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I

Maybe it was just the fact, that they hadn't been able to stop anything, to save any one. They had fought their last battle on the broken bodies of the fallen. Bones had been cracking under their feet, when they had tried to save a doomed world.

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
  
Sam tries to think back, when he had seen the last smile on Dean's face, but he just can't remember, there's just blood and pain. Screams of people, they had tried to save, but failed so bitterly. There had never been a chance to win. They had tried to tell themselves that it was possible, but there had never been a way. This was the only possible ending. Blood and pain mixed with useless spilled tears. The darkness swallowing them slowly. At least they still had each other, not for long anymore, but they would leave this world together.

I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye  
  
Looking back it hurt to know, that nothing they had done, had mattered. People they had managed to save, had died the next day. Their blood flowing over the abandoned streets like grotesque rivers, while the sickening laughter of the darkness had made fun of all their efforts.  
They had always wondered why not them. Why somehow they had managed to survive this long. It hadn't been until the end, that they had realized, that they had been played. They never stood a chance, but the spawns of darkness had enjoyed to see them shatter.

You're dead alive, you're dead alive  
You're dead alive, you're dead alive  
  
They were searching for them now, but even if they found them, it would be too late. They would only find two cold broken bodies. The Winchesters would be long gone by then.

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
  
Sam feels Dean slowly starting to shiver, the bloodloss craving it's tribute. He holds tighter onto his brother, trying to resure him that he's not alone. He can feel his own clotted cold blood all around himself. It's not going to take long anymore. His head is already spinning and he has to resist the need to close his eyes and just give in into the sweet temptation of sleep. Soon he will sleep forever, but now he will stay here with Dean, as long as he can, savoring each one of their last moments united.

I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
Sing the anthem of the angels


End file.
